Tuffo nel passato
by MaXiE RiDe
Summary: Is there another member of the Salvatores that none in Mystic Falls knows about? How will elena react?  read on to find out!...
1. Welcome home i guess

**AN-hi everyone this is my first ever fanfiction it might not make sense in some parts but it wont be to much of a deal...ENJOY! xx**

* * *

><p>Prologue and Chapter one<p>

Hi, my name is Isabella Blaise Salvatore I am the youngest of three. My older brothers Damon and Stefan are very protective of me and always try to keep me to themselves.

FLASHBACK*

"Bella none is going to have you before they go through me." Damon said to me one day when we were sitting in the garden outside the homestead.

"I know Damon, but you know I'd never leave you right?" I said back

"Right." I put my head on his shoulder and sighed as he pulled his fingers through my raven black silky hair

END FLASHBACK*

All of you must know of Damon being cruel, selfish and heartless and that cares for none but himself. But he does care you just have to dig deep.

Stefan, he is kind gentle and strong minded and doesn't get on well with Damon.

He and Stefan don't get on well because of Katherine. They fought they argued etc… but then I came along and it all changed….again.

The day I was born Damon was 19 and Stefan was 17 a year after that, they were changed.

I was 4 and in my room that evening playing with my toys when Stefan and Damon appeared in my room through the window

FLASHBACK*

"Stefan!" I squealed and jumped into his arms wrapping my little arms around his neck

"Bella. How are you? I'm sorry we haven't been here for you."

"I'm gwaet howa bowt you? Where's Damon?"

"I'm fine thank you Bella and-"

"I'm right here Bella." A deep voice came from the window

"Damon!" I giggled as I ran up and hugged his leg since he was so tall but he leaned down and picked me up and hugged me senseless.

"I missed you" he whispered into my ear

"I miss-ed you to Da-mon." he put me on his hip and I pouted and wagged my finger at them and said

"Wad do you want…?"

Stefan says while rocking back on his heels and his hands in his pocket

"Oh nothing just wanted to come up here and…tickle you!" he ran up to me while I was still in Damon's arms, I tried to get out but Damon seemed to be in with it as well and trapped me in his iron grip.

"Eeeeeee!" I squealed as I tried to wiggle out of Damon's embrace

"D-D-Damon puh-put me down! Enough t-ickling Stefan!"

It was late after Mama put me to bed Damon came into the room again

"How do you do that?"

"Do what Bella?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Don't give me that-yawn-Damon Galen Salvatore." He came over to my bed a kneeled down beside me.

His hand caressed my cheek when he said

"Go to sleep we will sort everything out later. Goodnight Isabella." Then Stefan popped in

"Goodnight Isabella." He said softly and occupied the space on the other side of my bed. I yawned once again and they got up to leave I sat up

"Don't leave me again I just got you back!" I sobbed and Stefan picked me up and kissed my cheek and shushed me while Damon walked past me and hopped on the bed

"Well if I got to stay I'm sharing your bed." I smiled and Stefan put me in between them and I was asleep in seconds smiling

TIME SKIP*

I was 14 and I last saw Damon and Stefan 3 years ago I felt alone, scared of what happened to them I found out what they were when I was 6.

They are Vampires, I didn't have a problem with it I mean they're my brothers.

My Mama and Papa were the same as usual worrying about my future and all of that. But there was one thing I was worrying about more…my brothers.

TIME SKIP*

I am now 17 and I have an arranged marriage coming up, he is nice but I am not in love with him his name is Cam and he spends all of the time he can with me.

The night before the wedding I was walking back from a friend's house when I am pulled from the side walk and into an ally

"Are you Bella Salvatore?"

"Y-Y-Yes w-who w-wants to k-know?"

"My name in Katherine and I know your brothers."

"H-how do you know them?"

"I am the one who changed them."…

"Into a vampire?"

"Yes now what I want to know is do you want to become a vampire?"

I thought about it and then I thought I want to become a vampire to find my brothers.

"Are my brothers still alive?"

"Last time I heard… yes they are."

"Ok I want in" her fangs extended and she bit into my neck the world went fuzzy and all i knew next was me drinking something awful and pain in my neck.

When I woke up I was in a bed and Katherine was sitting in a chair next to me she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Finally sleeping beauty awakes" she smiled I smiled back

"Come on we need to feed you, let's go."

I got up and followed her to the door she stopped me and held out her hand.

I put my hand out and felt something cool drop into it… a ring

"Put it on it will help you walk in the sun, never take it off though."

"Oh thank you Katherine"

She steered me down the end of the end of the drive way

"Now that you are one of us you can do all sorts of things-"

"Like…Run really fast, super strength, mind control?"

"Yes but much more. You can't tolerate Vervain or stakes but I will teach you so you can put up with Vervain soon after you have fed. Follow me."

And she takes off in the dark of night, I follow her scent and I caught up with her a few miles ahead we stop in a nearby town

"You see that guy walking down over there smell the scent make yourself want it, then go get it." I didn't need to think about it

I attacked and I finished without a drop on me his body limp in my arms

"You're a natural."

"Thanks."

TIME SKIP*

The time me and Katherine spent together we became closer but it had been 75 years and I wanted to find them

"Katherine I want to find my Brothers." She looked at me

"I understand but promise me you will keep in touch, I am sure I have taught you all I know. Feel free to go."

I got up and hugged her

"Thank you Katherine for everything. And I promise."

With that I got up grabbed my black motorcycle jacket and left with hopes that I could track down my long lost siblings.

"Oh Bella?" I turned to face Katherine

"Yes?"

"Try Mystic Falls. And I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago."

With that I left with a smile on my face for once.

TIME SKIP*

Stefan Pov

I am so glad I have Elena, but I still miss my little sister…Bella

We were at the bar when Damon came and interrupted us and said

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but there is a new vamp in town."

"How do you know?"

"I heard some people talking."

"Just because you heard someone talking doesn't mean that there is a vampire." Said Elena

"Well it wasn't just any old person dear Elena it was a person from the Secret Council."

"Oh." Said Stefan

"Jeezz Damon can't you soften up a little bit." Asked Elena

"Errr…..nope."

Damon Pov

I overheard some people talking about a new vampire in town and I thought I should go tell _Stefan_ …so I did.

Bella Pov

I bought an apartment in Mystic Falls the minute I got into town, it was night and I thought I should go get something to eat after I unpacked. I wandered down the

road and caught a few by standers. I was sure this was where they are, how did I know? It just felt like them.

I wondered if the home stead was still here so I took off into the trees. And came to a standstill in front of the house I used to live in

The lights were on and people were walking and talking around the house

"_Stefan what if the Vampire is out to get us?" a girl said_

"_Well then we will have to kill it." Damon said I was shocked at his attitude but then I figured I could change that in a few days_

I could tell they were in the living room, I memorised the walls the halls, everything.

The door was open…perfect. With a sly grin on my face I sauntered up to the door trying not to be found I listened to their voices making sure I don't disturb them I

peeked inside and looked at the 2 things I have been waiting 75 years to find.

They looked exactly the same to when I saw them last so I figured I shouldn't waste any more time and get things rolling.

I zoomed inside not surprised that I didn't have to be invited in and circled them and ran to the kitchen I heard a shocked gasp come from the girl and I did it a second

time this time freaking them all out …even Damon!

I stood at the entry way to the living room and leaned on the column

I chuckled

"You should of seen your faces!" they turned Damon's and Stefan's mouth dropped

"Bella?" they asked shouting

"Danielle! Stephanie!" I shouted back the grinned and said at the same time

"It's Bella" and then I was tackled to the ground in an enormous hug

"Ok ok I get it you missed me."

"Damn straight!" Damon yelled

"Hell yeah!" Stefan shouted they got off me and I gave Damon and hug and a kiss on the cheek and the same for Stefan.

I turned around to the girl

"So who is this Stefan?"

"Oh sorry Bella, Elena this is Bella, Bella this is Elena. Elena this is Bella our sister."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. I never knew they had a sister." She said shyly

"I'm sorry but I got to let this out." I looked at Damon and Stefan then back at her

"But you sure as hell look like Katherine." That shocked Stefan and Damon

"How do you know Katherine?" Stefan asked while Damon looked curious as usual

"I lived with her for the last 75 years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- oooohhhh sounds interesting huh? REVIEW REVIEw and I'll keep typing!<strong>


	2. well well look what the cat dragged in

**Heey i hope your all enjoying this story so far let me know if there is something i can do to make it better or any ideas you might have! thanks...:)**

* * *

><p>"You what?" they shouted<p>

"Yes I stayed with Katherine for 75 years so what?" I exclaimed

They looked puzzled

"Well err." Stefan said

Damon, well Damon just stood there rubbing the back of his neck, typical Damon.

Soon after I was wedged in between Damon and Stefan on the couch and they were grilling me on my past

"So what do you drink? Where do you live?" one of them asked

"Who have you met here? Are you going to go to School?" I was getting frustrated and it was defiantly showing since Elena said

"Guys take a chill pill will ya? Give her a break!" I mouthed my thanks and turned to the guys

"Ok Damon I drink human blood and I live in an apartment in town. Stefan I only just got here a few hours ago and I might go to school I haven't decided yet." Stefan

clasped his hands together and smiled brightly

"Well it's decided then… you will be attending Mystic Falls High School on Monday." I groaned

"Ohhh Stefan!" but he thought nothing of it.

Damon put his arm around me and I cuddled into him

"Bella you are going have to sell that apartment and you're going to live with us." I was shocked but wasn't surprised. They wanted to keep an eye on me so all I said

was

"Ok." I said good bye to Elena as she and Stefan walked out the door and I turned to Damon

"You have grown harsh dear brother, why might that be?" his gaze spread over me and his face went emotionless

"I was upset when we went back to the house somewhat years ago to find that you weren't there. I guess all my kindness dried up. But that doesn't mean I'm going

to go around sheading my light on everyone, everyone but you." His gaze was heavy, mine just the same

"Thanks D."I started to yawn he chuckled I put my head on his lap and looked into his eyes and pulled a lazy smile

"Night D love ya." Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his embrace, just before I dosed off I swore I saw him smile and whisper

"Love you to B."

The next morning I woke up in Damon's room under the covers of his bed.

I got out of the bed and found that he had two beds in his room. I looked around and found that my clothes and stuff were at the end of my bed. I took out a pair of

black skin tight skinny jeans a black shirt and my black stilettos but where was my leather jacket?

"Bella! Hurry up we are going to be late for school!" I picked up my school bag and hurried down the stairs

"Morning brothers!"

"Morning." Stefan replied, Damon sat at the table with a coffee in hand still half asleep muffled

"Hey." I chuckled

"You look so cute with your hair tousled like that." A sarcastic grin appeared on his face and ignored the remark

"Oh that's where my jacket ended up." I picked it up off the chair next to Stefan and put it on then flicked the rest of my hair that got caught underneath the coat.

Even all in black I still looked hot and they knew it.

"Bella you know I really should go to school with you to keep those boys off you." I laughed and patted Damon on the shoulder

"You really think I couldn't live 75 years without my big bad brothers helping me keep guys off me? Well I could, and I apparently was badass." I gave them my man-

eater smile.

"I have a feeling that you and I are quite similar, in so many ways." Damon said sceptically I smirked

"Come on" Stefan said as he grabbed my arm

"We're going to be late."

"Later D."

"Have fun tormenting school."

"I will!" we were walking to the garage and I stopped Stefan at the door of the car

"Stefan you know I missed you right?" he nodded but didn't make eye contact I grabbed his chin and pulled his gaze to mine my eyebrows pulled together

"Stefan Delos Salvatore! You didn't think I missed you did you?" he looked away again

I pulled him toward me and hugged him tight

"I missed you so much! I can't believe you didn't see that! But anyways let's get going to school, oh and don't worry taking me today I've got my own car."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there I know where to go." I zoomed out into the morning light and ended up at my apartment I looked at my watch 8:30 I had 30 minutes till

school started I clicked the secret button underneath the window sill outside and the door slid up and there waiting for me was a sleek shiny black Camero Hybrid

Eclipse 9000

I jumped in and sped all the way to school without getting caught by the Sherriff. I slid perfectly into a spear parking spot, the whole student body seemed to be

standing by their cars waiting for the bell to ring which will be in about 25 minutes, and yup it only took me 5 minutes to get to school ha-ha I puffed up my hair,

checked my gloss and put on my aviators before I stepped out of the car the click of my heels sounded on the pavement as I past various groups of people who were

gaping at me, well the guys were gaping but either some girls were sighing in envy or glaring at me. I stopped at a group of jocks; pulled my glasses off and winked at

the tanned tall guy and smirked 'hmm he looks like a Lockwood' I thought. He smiled back trying to be cool and his blonde mate tapped him on the chest and looked at

me, I put my glasses back on and continued walking to the office.

As I walked up the path I listened into some of the conversations

_She is so hot dude! - Blondie guy_

_Hell yeah man. - Tall tanned dude_

_That girl is going to wish she never came to this school- Blond Bimbo_

_She'll probably try and like, steal Stefan away from you- Other Blonde Bimbo_

_Oh my god! You're like so right! We have to do something! Starting at lunch- Blonde Bimbo_

I grinned maybe this school won't be as boring as I thought.

"Hello dear what can I do for you?" the lady at the desk said

I took off my aviators and leaned over the desk

"I just wanted to get my schedule for school if that's alright?"

"Oh of course dear I just have to see your records from your last school."

She shuffled around for a few minutes and finally

"I'm sorry but there is no record of you ever going to school, or even a medical certificate, or your address and phone number, not even a birth certificate or a dental

certificate! I'm afraid I can't do anything without those documents." I looked into her eyes and her stare glazed over

"I think you will find all the documents you need right there." She snapped back into reality

"Oh look here they are sorry about that dear here is your schedule. Have a nice day!" I strode out the door and to my locker I opened it and found Stefan and Elena

standing behind me

"Oh hey guys how's it going?"

"Nice entry, I gotta say I've never seen something like that even when these guys turned up." Elena said shocked I smiled in return

"A Camero Hybrid Eclipse 9000?"

"Yeah you like it?"

"Hell yes! I'm sure Damon would to."

"Anyway Elena who are those two blonde bimbos over there who are, still glaring at me?"

"You can see them? But their behind you?"

"She has eyes, in the back of her head. Like Damon" I glared at Stefan

"Well that's Caroline and Tanya there the popular group." She said with bunny ears

"Oh ha-ha she thinks I'm going to steal Stefan away from her and who is that jock I winked at?"

"Tyler Lockwood."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what Bella?" Stefan asked curious

"Well when I first saw him he reminded me of one of the Lockwood's from 1864."

"Oh right." The bell rings

"Well gotta go I'll see you at lunch."

"We'll save you a seat!" Elena yelled at me when I was half way down the hallway I pulled thumbs up at her and people stared again so I stuck my trusty glasses on

again.

_History- Mr Johnson _

Wow this is going to be interesting. I entered the class room gave the teacher the form to sign and sat down at a desk not to my surprise Tyler Lockwood entered the

class with his entourage, I got my notebook, pen and started doodling I hear a bag drop and I lift my head to find him sit down

"Hello Tyler." I said

He was staring at me I looked into his head to see what he was thinking

_Her voice sounds like melting honey, sigh wait how does she know my name?_

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"I have my ways of finding out stuff" I shrugged

"What's your name beautiful?"

"You sure got my name right." He looked confused

"My name is Isabella it means beautiful in Italian."

"Oh all right ha-ha." Class started and I stopped talking to him even though he kept asking me out

"So um Bella would you go out with me?"

"Oh was I leading you in the wrong direction? I'm already spoken for sorry." He looked embarrassed

"Oh–err um…" the bell for end of class sounded and student's jumper from their seats I grabbed my books and made my way to the door, not before I hear the

whispers from Tyler and his friend

"Hey man did she say yes?" he asked

"Nah dude she's already got a boyfriend."

"Whoa wonder who it is?"

"Yeah we should see who she hangs out with at lunch and then we might know."

I chuckled under my breath and whizzed past them to my next class.

Lunch came and I walked over to my locker and swapped my books as I closed my locker a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders I smiled

"Hey Stefan how was class?"

"Well let's just say it's nothing I haven't learnt before" I giggled at that thought

I took Stefan's arm off me and I said to him before we made a beeline to the Cafeteria

"I just want to put something right come with me." He walked beside me down the hall past Tyler and Matt they were looking at me and I smirked

"I think that will do it."

"Do what Belle" Stefan asked confused

"Well Tyler and Matt think that I go out with someone from this school so they were watching me to see who it is so I thought I would confuse them, just that little bit

more." He shook his head

"Some days I think you are Damon's twin." I patted him on the shoulder

"Isn't it bad enough that we are brother and sister? Wait don't answer that."

I saw Caroline and Tanya coming this way I pushed Stefan towards the table where Elena and her friends. He whispered to the group and their heads turned to me.

Before he sat down he said to me telepathically

_Not too much mess bells! _


	3. Lunch date with a cheerleader

**No offence to anyone who is a cheerleader i know most of them arent like what im writing about! im friends with some so im good xx**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing with Stefan?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" I said acting clueless

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You're trying to steal Stefan from me!" the whole Cafeteria turned and stared

"That's right every one this thing here is going to steal Stefan away from me and Elena! And when she does we will know just how much of a manipulating skanky slut

she is an-

CRACK!

My fist connected to her nose and blood went spurting everywhere

She screamed and stumbled back into a crowd of people who were watching the whole assault.

She wiped the blood off her face and approached me again

"What was that for huh? I ruined all of your plans? I guess I'm too smart for you huh?" my gums started to get sore and Stefan's eyes went wide he started to get up

but I calm down enough and motioned for him to sit down again.

I stalked toward Caroline and circled her she stiffened

I said loud enough so everyone could hear

"Caroline before you go assuming things you should get you facts straight." She snorted

"And why would I want to do that? I know all I need to know and that is you are a slimy pig who sniffs out other peoples boyfriends."

I punched her again and I heard a satisfying crack of her nose as I broke it.

I shouted to everyone

"Who in this room does not know my name? Raise your hands!" I looked around and all the hands were up apart from Stefan's table

"Well I think it's time I introduce myself. And Caroline got all her leads wrong. My name is Bella Salvatore and I am Stefan Salvatore's sister!" gasps echoed around the

room

"And if any of you decide to mess with Stefan, Elena or Bonnie you will have to go through me." With that I turned but not before I smelled something delicious my

gums ached again and the veins in my eyes showed, I turned back again and advanced on Caroline quick feet were approaching and Stefan had my shoulders

"Carlmarsi Isabella, vieni lascia andare." He whispered in my ear

"Si che cosa mai." I nodded my face was back to normal and he tugged me to the table I sat down and said

"Well since you know my name it's nice to meet you." I put my hand out and Bonnie took it

"Vampire." Bonnie said at the same time I said

"Witch."

"How did you do that Bella?" Elena asked

"It's natural for Bella, she just knows stuff." Stefan said bored as lunch time past I got to know Elena and Bonnie just that little bit better. At the end of school I went

straight home and I busted in the door and not surprised to hear the music loud and to see Damon dancing in just his jeans and no top with a whole lot of sorority

girls in their underwear. I sighed but Damon kept dancing with the girls.

"Oh, per amor di Dio. Cosa stai facendo?" Damon's head snapped up and met mine

"Buon pomeriggio Isabella."

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Dancing dear sister, why don't you join us? I know how great your legs are."

"I don't think so Damon." I turned the music off and looked at the girls

"Leave" I told them the blonde one went

"But Damon is the only one who can tell us to go." I stepped up to them their stare glazed over and I spoke

"You will forget everything that has happened here and you will never come back." The nodded and got their things and left.

"How many times have you done that?"

"Many times before dear sister" I walked up to him and slapped him straight on the face

"This isn't like you Dami." With that I walked up to my room and slammed the door behind me. Later that night he came up to the room and stood outside

"Bella…I'm sorry please come out we're all worried about you…even me." I looked toward my closed door

"Andarsene." He sighed

"Do you always resort to Italian when you're angry?"

"Si." His footsteps faded away and down the stairs as the night dwelled on I heard him go to his room and hop in bed shorty after Stefan came in

"Please don't tell me you're here to bug me, I'm not in the mood."

"No Bells I'm not but I'm here to say Damon is truly sorry he is just been this way since we haven't seen you disappeared." I suddenly felt guilty

"Thank you Steph." I got up and hugged him he nodded and went to his room I strode toward Damon's room and opened the door he was asleep by the sound of his

breathing and the calmness of his body I shook my shoes off and tiptoed to the end of the bed

His face was in the ray of moonlight and it plastered over his face like a blanket his defined chiselled face structure was relaxed I took off my jacket and put one of his

shirts I climbed onto the bed and under the covers and cuddled into him he was warm and pulled me in tight against his bare chest I whispered softly to him

"I'm sorry Dami." And I went to sleep.

Damon's Point of View

After I went to sleep not long after I heard light footsteps padding along the hallway and into my room, the sweet scent of Belle filled my nose I opened my eyes for a

short moment and saw her tip toe into the side of my bed and snuggle into me I closed my eyes and drifted into a well needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Luv damphirgurl!**


End file.
